Fou
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: Il aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait réussi à le rendre fou. Fou d'elle. Réponses aux reviews à la fin. Dramione, OS de Pâques review please


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. L'histoire par contre, est tout droit sortie de mon imagination =P**

**Enjoy**

xxx . - ' - . xxx

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle finirait par l'achever, qu'elle le rendrait fou à lier. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il aurait du s'attendre à un tel coup de grâce.

Mais de toute façon, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucune solution, pour y échapper. A moins, certes, de lui lancer un sort. Quoi que, elle était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas le contrer. Peut être devrait-il alors SE jeter un sort ?

Non, ceci était encore moins une bonne idée car, il devait l'admettre, malgré ses notes excellentes, il n'était pas très débrouillard. Il était, et le savais très bien, capable du pire comme du meilleur mais, comme sa chère mère le lui avait des milliers de fois rabâché, pour ce qui était du pire il était le meilleur.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un manger du chocolat ? » Se moqua t-elle devant son air ahuri.

Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien lui, sortit de son état de choc, afficha un air inexpressif, comme à son habitude, et alla s'installer nonchalamment sur le sofa de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qu'il partageait avec elle. Une fois bien calé, il répondit sarcastiquement :

« - Disons qu'en général, les gens que je vois manger du chocolat le font proprement. Donc, ils n'en n'ont pas plein les doigts et autour de la bouche. »

Elle rougit fortement et il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'avec du chocolat de partout et une tête plus rouge qu'une tomate elle était plutôt mignonne.

« - Je rêve ! » S'exclama t-elle en pointant un doigt vers le Prince des Serpentards. « Draco Malfoy sourit ! »

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le dernier héritier Black-Malfoy reprit son masque sans expression et détourna la tête.

« - Et il rougiiiit ! »

Mince, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« - Ca alors ! C'est MOI, Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout sang-de-bourbe attitrée de Poudlard, qui a fait rougir Draco Malfoy, le fils à papa super fricqué ? C'est le comble du comble ! »

En disant cela, la préfète-en-chef de Griffondor s'était levée de son fauteuil, renversant au passage un lapin en chocolat noir et avait fait de grands gestes en se déplacant. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était de trébucher sur le lapin, le décapitant au passage, et de s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds du sofa.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas et explosa de rire.

« - Et je le fais rire en plus … » Murmura t-elle, sidérée.

Elle se releva, tant bien que mal, s'agenouilla devant le garçon hilare et posa une main sur son front à lui. Ceci eu le don de stopper net le rire du blond qui se remémora comment il en était arrivé là

Il était sorti de la Grande Salle, après avoir terminé son diner, avait vaguement discuté avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, avait remballé quelques unes des amies de Pansy Parkinson qui croyaient avoir leur chance avec lui et avait retiré des points à quelques Griffondors. Puis il était allé vérifier que tous ses cheveux étaient en place devant un des miroirs des toilettes du sixième étage et était allé à la salle commune des Serpentards apprendre les dernières nouvelles de la journée. Enfin, il était monté au septième étage pour rejoindre la salle commune des préfets-en-chef dans le but de faire rapidement ses devoirs. A la place, il avait trouvé Hermione Granger, réalisant un de sas fantasmes qui étaient de voir une fille se lécher sensuellement les doigts plein de chocolat alors qu'elle était en simple nuisette.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

« - Malfoy ? Je crois que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Tu me regardes comme si tu allais m'em- »

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car Draco avait littéralement écrasé sa machoire contre celle de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le repoussa et dit :

« - Si tu veux m'embrasser fais ça bien au moins ! Tu m'as fait mal là ! … Attends ! Tu as essayé de m'embrasser ?

- Ta gueule ! »

Et sur ces doux mots, il saisit d'un bras les jambes de la jeune fille et de l'autres sa taille et la mit sur lui, sur le canapé. Puis il l'embrassa, plus délicatement cette fois-ci.

Elle avait réussit. Il était devenu fou.

Fou d'elle.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

**Joyeuses Pâques everybody !**

**Goinfrez vous bien de chocolat ! p Et si possible, laissez une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette OS please :D**

_**Réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez si gentimment laissé:**_

Tout d'abord, **MERCIIII** à tout le monde !

**Almerya** : C'est ce que j'appelle une grosse review dis-donc ! Merci d'avoir consacré quelques minutes de ta vie pour moi, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon OS et ma manière d'écrire. :D Je te remercie aussi de me faire remarquer les défaults car grâce à toi j'ai corriger les fautes et la ponctuation (ou en tout cas j'ai essayé). Enfin, je suis désolée que tu t'ais sentie déboussolée à cause du manque de précisions aux début mais c'était mon but de ne pas donner trop de détails. Cet OS est à lire vite fait bien fait, je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'on s'y attarde trop. Je voulais avec cette petite histoire faire rire un peu et détendre. Cependant, je prends ton conseil en compte pour les histoires plus longues que j'écrirais ;) Encore merci !

**MissDasey** : Merciii !

**elo-didie** : Merci ! Ouais Hermione est douée ! C'est pas la meilleure sorcière de tout Poudlard pour rien !

**RecklessHeart** : Mdr ! De rien mais aussi merci à toi d'avoir lu et d'avoir laisser une p'tite review !

**Tchoupi95** : Merci ! Et oui c'est Pâques ! Mais c'est en mangeant du chocolat et en m'en mettant partout (et oui je ne suis pas très douée) que j'ai imaginé tout ça !

**dunvelbz** : Merci ! A toi aussi !

**estrella'zz** : Ca c'est sur ! Merci d'avoir lu :)

**Mlanie** : De rien et Merci !

**Zabinii** : J'suis contente que t'ai aimé ! Moi perso la rentrée c'est dans encore deux semaines parce que je part en voyage =P Et tkt, écrire j'adore alors je risque pas d'arrêter !

**Aerann** : Merci !


End file.
